Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{9}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{9}} = 6^{-5-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{9}}} = 6^{-14}} $